


Wild Guess

by sahnshine



Series: Lets go Pro-mutants! [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, English is not my native language, Gen, How Do I Tag, JYP - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mutants, Not Beta Read, X-Men Inspired, it's like xmen, its yugkook, might becomes a series, sorry for any mistakes i will fix it later, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Jungkook met Yugyeom once when he wasn't cool yet.Now he's a famous vigilante sneaking inside the Government facility to retrieve some files.Life is great.--Don't worry, we're all confused.





	Wild Guess

**Author's Note:**

> This idea have been bugging my mind, i just like yugkook HAHAH idk why though. I'm sorry if its weird and the characterizations aren't good, but I hope you enjoy it!

Everything was getting out of hand, Jungkook thinks. He’s contemplated this before, sure, but he never really thought he has the balls to actually do it.

‘_It’_ being sneaking inside a government facility to retrieve files concerning the most wanted mutants that the anti-mutant government fraction wanted. One that they will hunt and will do anything to get their hands on.

Why do they need the files? Simple. They want to get to these mutants before the government does. If they are already a part of mutant groups like JYP, then good, they’ll just inform them to be on alert since the government might want them, and be on their way. But if the mutants that are wanted are alone and not yet aware, then they will offer them to join the team for safety, or drive them to the nearest JYP office.

Namjoon hyung had planned this missions for week, talking about it only with Yoongi hyung and Jin hyung because the other members of Jungkook’s team are literal fucking crackheads. It’s not that the three eldest dismissed the other younger members, it more of like Jungkook and the other three crack-heads knows when not to butt into business unless they want Yoongi screaming at them.

The original plan was very simple, really.

Hoseok would get in and monitor whatever happens inside, pretending to be one of the security members of the facility. Then Jimin, using his ability to become invisible, will sneak in really quickly inside to retrieve the information. Simple, easy and quick. Namjoon hyung won’t hack anything because it will create too much ruckus and Yoongi-hyung won’t storm in with his guns and wreak havoc.

Easy, peasy, dweasy.

But the one problem is that they have gotten _too popular_.

Too popular that they have fan-base _what the actual fuck_.

It was so weird, to have them trending on twitter, and videos of them in action is everywhere on youtube. So famous that they had to wear masks now each time Namjoon construted a mission for them. The ‘fans’ even made them their superhero name which was hilarious but pretty effective that they started using it anyways.

Namjoon hyung became RM, or Rad Monster which makes no fucking sense at all but Namjoon isn’t one to dwell on such trivial things. He can be classified as a mutant, what with him touching people and knowing their abilities, that and his very smart brain. Then they have Hope for Hoseok, the only person who does not need a mask at all because of his every changing appearance. There’s Suga for Yoongi who accidently screamed out said words when he rushed forward to save his beloved mutant (Hosek hyung), not once showing an ounce of fear as he charge in front of policemen when he’s just a mere human being. They dubbed Seokjin ‘Jin’ which caused such relief for the elder who does not need any weird names. Jungkook’s older brother is a mutant who has the ability to heal, which is such a good thing so they don’t have to frequent the hospital.

Taehyung becomes V because he keeps on making peace signs, he’s also a plain normal human being who got dragged onto all of this because of his beloved brother Namjoon and because he’s too much of a good person to stay out of trouble to help those in needs and then there is Jimin who became Chim for whatever reasons unknown, because it has no correlations whatsoever with his mutations. He’s pretty happy with his name though. Jungkook thought he’d get some cool name like Warpath because of his tendency to move forward and bulldoze everything using his strength and speed, but no…no, no…

He’s Wonderboy.

Like _what the fuck_? It’s so not him while his other teammates had laugh at his unfortunate name. Some friend they are.

Right, back to the mission.

Since they have gotten too popular and too well known, they had to change plans. The security in governmental facility are tighter than ever, especially after the fiasco months ago concerning a rogue mutants that literally destroys everything in its way with its telekinetic (Jungkook liked to think it was more demonic) powers that thankfully been handled, but also since the emergence of vigilantes, the first one being spiderman about two years ago, and well… them.

By default, they are some sort of vigilante group that watch over the city to punish those who treat mutants badly or just simple muggings. But there are also big missions to infiltrate government facility if they need to.

So currently, Namjoon and Yoongi are on a look out around the facility. They smuggled Hoseok in but because there are too much suspicions on mutants with the ability like Hoseok so they had him stay put in the facilty’s security room to monitor everything. Jimin is ready as back up because he can’t stay in an invisble state for more than 15 minutes and it involves him stripping too much clothes so, it’s a big no.

Since Jungkook is the only one armed with destructive or self-defense powers, they smuggled him in. Crawling discreetly in very, very tight ventilations and sneaking into one of the rooms that Jungkook doesn’t even bother remembering. He’s counting on Namjoon hyung to get him in safely, and get him out safely.

“Okay hyung, this ventilation is fucking long. Where else do I need to turn?” He grouches.

“_Continue right_.” Namjoon answered.

“_You sound like google maps_.” Taehyung giggled shamelessly.

“_Give the comm back to Jin, will you kid_?” Namjoon sighed through Jungkook’s earpiece, sounding fond and exasperated at his baby brother’s antics.

“_I’m back babe_.” Jin’s voice filtered through.

“Disgusting.” Jungkook mutters, his whisper echoing in the ventilation.

“_You’re just jealous because you’re the only one not getting laid, Kookie. Give some chance to your fans_.” Hoseok hyung snickered through the coms. Jungkook can literally picture him leaning on a chair, watching the security feeds lazily as he takes form of a burly man in a security uniform and probably munching on peanuts.

“I don’t need to know about your active sex lives!” He snapped back. Then he paused, before adding, “And I won’t just date a civilian! It’s too dangerous!”

“_O-ho-ho! Someone is jealous! And you have thought of dating our fans, that is so adorable_!” Jimin’s loud screech filled Jungkook’s ear that the boy hit his head to the ceiling of the ventilation.

“_Kook, you okay_?” Namjoon asked, clearly worried.

“I’m fine hyung, the devil just whispered in my ear.” Jungkook retorted back, hearing Jimin’s satanic cackle fades away as Jin hyung takes back his com.

“_Right, focus, please_.” Namjoon sighed for the nth time that night.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and continued on crawling the ventilation. If it were up to him, he would’ve just stormed inside and grabbed the files, fuck anyone’s who saw him. But Jungkook with his pea sized brain and sex-deprived body cannot be trusted, so. No.

And besides if he did exactly that, there’s no guarantee that Jin hyung might not kill him.

“_You know, we could’ve asked the government nicely since it’s the pro-mutant fraction we’re stealing from_.” Hoseok hyung suggested.

“_I know baby, but that means exposing us, and having our names and abilities under their radar would be a total no._” Yoongi hummed noncommittally.

Which was true. The reason why they never affiliated themselves with well-known mutant groups like the JYP Academy is because they want to stay under the radar (which sort of fail since now they have fans calling themselves army???). Away from the government, away from the media, and safe. They all had their fair share of experience when the government tried to harm them in the past, so it is a big no.

Sure, JYP Academy offers a safe place to sleep in, have education, and even jobs, and compared to the other schools they are the most un-affiliated with the government, always independent about their decisions and methods, but that doesn’t mean that they are free. Each student there has their names and mutations registered in JYP’s own database, and probably the government has those data too.

After crawling for what felt like ages, Namjoon ordered him to stop.

“_Stop, Kook. Now, there should be an opening lid_.” He said.

Jungkook grunts and glance around, a few meter in front of him he saw it, a lid that was securely nailed in place to keep people out.

“I got it hyung, just a few meters in front of me.” Jungkook told Namjoon. He can hear the hyungs sigh in relief, because no matter how much they tease and make fun of him, they’re still worry sick over him because he’s the youngest (even though he can benchpress all of them in one hand).

Jungkook moved forward. His black shirt and Kevlar vest are starting to itch him because of the heat. Thankfully, his black cargo pants are large enough to give some sort of space for his legs to breath. He grunts again, feeling his sweatdropping from his hairline down to his neck. It bothers him, to be quite honest, but Jin raised him to be a fighter, not a quitter.

As soon as he reached the lid, he ripped it open using his strength, and snorted at how easy it was. _Highly secured my ass_, he thought.

“Done it, I’m going in.” He informed.

“_Okay, be careful Kook_.” Jin said and Jungkook nodded to himself.

Hoseok has informed him that the room has no booby traps since anyone can go in and out of it. The main issue is that if he actually cross path with someone in the room, so Jungkook prays to every God that the room will be empty. He glance at his watch, showing 11:28, so logically, it should be empty, but who knows how the office clock works here.

Gently, Jungkook lowered his body into the room, and dropped himself safely at a crouched position on the dark tiles. It was not dark and not bright, since the room is illuminated by a monitor light and those warm lights that beams from the edge of the ceilings. The room was simple, really, with an average length and width, shelves lining up neatly with files organized inside of it. There’s a big computer inside and Jungkook guesses most of the files are in there.

“There is a main computer hyung.” He informed through the coms.

“_Okay, just plug the flashdisk and I’ll do my job_.” Namjoon hyung replied. Jungkook does as told, first he turns on the computer then he plugged the flashdisk into the USB jack the screen buzzed and was immediately unlocked.

“I’ll let you do your thing while I’m gonna be on look out.” Jungkook said, he took off his mask and shove it in his back pocket, _finally!_. He watches the computer screen glow dimly, with different commands appearing on screen, obviously Namjoon hacking it to obtain its content. The visual was to dizzying, so Jungkook moved away from the computer and stood near the door.

The room had no windows but there’s a line of glass on the door, enabling Jungkook to glance outside.

“Outside is dark too, hyung.” He said.

“_Oh shit, looks like someone from JYP is visiting them_!” Hoseok snaps suddenly. Jungkook felt his hackles rise and pressed himself closer to the door to have a bigger view point and also trying to get himself to blend with the wall.

_“What? Right now_?” Namjoon questioned in disbelief, there was still some clicking noise so it’s clear that he’s not done yet.

“_Yes now, there’s about… Uh, seven people? Ugh, I think some of it are a member of GOT7, there’s the angel..”_ Hoseok said.

Jungkook groaned in annoyance. It’s not like they have anything against the group, really, they were great, travelling Korea and overseas to give resolutions about the dilemma between mutants and human, acting as their peace ambassador and also fighting in the streets. The whole package, really. Even though they are famous, they’re not as booming as Namjoon’s team is in the world, because apparently vigilantism is a cool thing and government should not be trusted.

If Namjoon group is acknowledged by the civilians, then GOT7 handles everything in government and official matters. It’s as if they complete each other.

But that does not mean GOT7 had not tried to corner them and get an information out of them. Jungkook had only met the angel, and the super strong indestructible dude. He met someone from JYP though, the tall and cute guy and the weird lanky dude, they’re pretty nice, but he can’t really say the same for GOT7.

“_We have to be quick, Joon…_” Jin hyung said, his voice laced with obvious concern. “_We don’t know—Yah! Park Jimin, sit your ass down_!”

“_But Kookie could be in trouble_!” Jimin’s screech was heard through the earpiece and Jungkook tried not to cringe at the volume.

“_You’ll be in trouble real soon if you don’t sit down young man! Taehyung, control your boyfriend_!” Jin snapped, “_Sorry, right, stay alert guys_.” He added, voice back to concern instead of annoyed as hell, the whiplash from one personality to another was quite disarming but Jungkook’s been facing it all his life so he snickered instead.

“I’m fine, well—at least for the time being.” Jungkook said, already imagining the headache he’ll get if he meets the members of GOT7.

“_They don’t know how you look like, right Kook? Can’t you just pretend to be a staff member if you accidentally pass them_?” Yoongi hyung asked.

“Well, I could…” Jungkook answered hesitantly.

“_Let’s not risk it, okay? Just fifteen more minutes_.” Namjoon cuts in.

So Jungkook found himself plastered to the door for 15 minutes, eyeing the hallway outside and listening closely as Hoseok hyung informed them about the condition outside. It seemed like the opposing team were discussing something with the government, the moved from the main lobby to one of the meeting rooms while two of the members wander around the facility.

“_How is it that they are allowed to do that?_” Hoseok mumbles through Jungkook’s earpiece, sounding annoyed at the freedom members of the JYP were getting in the government.

“_They’re pretty chummy with the government and they have strong mutants. It’s not like they can stop them_.” Jin replied matter of factly.

There was a beep thorugh the comm and Jungkook jumped in surprised.

“_Kook, it’s done, now get the hell away_—‘

“_Oh, oh shit, one of them is going your way Kook! Hurry up hide_!” Hoseok said urgently.

_Shit_.

Jungkook immediately went to the computer, plucking the flashdisk and putting it into his vest’s breast pocket and crouched behind the table. Thanfully, the room is dark and hes wearing black clothes. Wait, my mask! Jungkook reached for his back pocket when his hands grab onto nothing. Oh shit, shit, shit it must’ve fell—

He glance forward and there was his amsk, laying innocently in the foot of the door. _Fuck_—

The door opened.

Jungkook lowered himself to the ground, praying that it was just a check up, and hoping that the person will leave very soon. From this angle, he can barely see the person’s face, just the silhouette of said person. The person paused as soon as he entered the room, and leaned down—shit. He picked up Jungkook’s mask and inspects it silently.

Jungkook can feel his heart beat picks up as the person walks closer, and closer towards the computer. The young mutant squeezed his eyes, and prays the person will leave it at that (though it seems unlikely) before Jungkook does something he might regret.

He was so lost on his own thoughts he didn’t notice the person approaching, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jungkook yells and stumbled backwards, sweeping his leg and causing the other room occupant to fall down. The room was dark and his instinct was to defend himself. Immediately, he springs into action. Jungkook grabbed the person’s leg, pulling him towards Jungkook without much effort before he sat over the person and flip him, so now Jungkook has the person under him, with the persons face pressed onto the floor tiles while Jungkook straddles his back.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Jungkook snaps.

The person grunts and squirmed under him and then a surprisingly familiar voice answers his question, “_It’s me_! Jesus, you’re heavy—ugh, I don’t know if you remember—“

He turned around and Jungkook was met with a familiar face. Pale skin, long face and a mole near his eye—_Yugyeom_?

“Yugyeom-shhi?” Jungkook blurted in surprise, his grip loosened at Yugyeom’s hand and the other took advantage of it. He slide forward and kick Jungkook hard in the chest, sending the so called ‘Wonderboy’ sprawling on his back, then Yugyeom launched forward, straddling Jungkook and pinning his arms on the side of his face.

Jungkook gulped as Yugyeom leaned down, _uh oh_, he’s so fucked in many ways, but currently his head is dizzy because of how close Yugyeom is and how the other boy is smirking at him. You can simply say that he is half annoyed and half aroused, but more scared than ever.

“Funny we always get into this situation.” He said, shrugging lightly. Sure, Jungkook can always flung the other boy away since he’s just that powerful, but causing more damage will just attract the other people from JYP.

“You’re the one who’s pinning me down.” Jungkook manage to grit out. At his response, his earpiece began to fill with his hyung voice asking if he was okay or not, but really, the only thing he can hear is his own heart beat getting louder.

“You started it first.” Yugyeom retorted, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. “What are you doing here anyway, Wonderboy?” He asked.

Jungkook took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widened comically and if his heart was beating louder, he’s pretty sure it has stopped beating now.

“_Shit_.” He managed to say.

“Oh, shit, yup.” Yugyeom nodded in agreement. “Pretty cute mask, don’t you think?” He said playfully, releasing a grip on Jungkook’s hand to dangle his mask in front of Jungkook, and Jungkook want to bang his face at a hard surface at his own carelessness.

Jungkook’s fucked, he knows this. Problem is he doesn’t know whether it’s because Yugyeom knows that he is Wonderboy, or because of Yugyeom’s solid weight on his lap. He’s betting it’s the latter.

“So, really, Jungkook, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I asked first.” Jungkook replied pettily, getting more annoyed by the second. Yugyeom let go of his grip on Jungkook’s hand even and crossed his arms instead, still seated comfortably at Jungkook’s lap.

“I’m with my team.” Yugyeom answered. He finally lifted himself up from Jungkook’s lap, offering a gloved hand at Jungkook. Being the petty person that he is, the mutant stood by himself, snatching his mask away from Yugyeom’s hold before answering the other boy.

“You’re a member of _GOT7_?” He asked, surprised. What more can be more devastating than the object of his lust is a member from the opposing team, jungkook can already hear Jimin cackling himself to death in the background.

“Now you’re just deflecting. And how do you know it’s GOT7 here?” yugyeom asked suspiciously, his eyebrows scrunching as he narrowed his eyes down at Jungkook.

“A wild guess.” Jungkook snaps and the other boy just tilts his pretty head sideways.

He glance at the ceiling above him. If he play it right, he can just jump up into the ventilation and crawl his way back. Though, Yugyeom can totally outrun him, but it’s not like he knows where the ventilation ends, right?

Jungkook’s eye flitted back to Yugyeom who’s also staring at the hole in the ceiling. _Ah shit_, he is totally busted.

“That how you came in?” Yugyeom asked, a small smirk tugging his lip, Jungkook remained silence because if he opens his mouth he might say something like ‘_that’s right, now bend over so I can smack your ass for being an annoying shit_.’ So Jungkook pressed his lip in a tight line, confused at how his thoughts have strayed that far. “I know what you’re here for.” Yugyeom finally said.

“No you don’t. You really don’t.” Jungkook snaps back, he glance again at the ceiling, finally accepting that it would be impossible if he had to escape through the vents again. SO the only choice is for him to make the run or make out with Yugyeom, hoping it will distract the other.

“I’ll get you out.” Yugyeom said and Jungkook turned his face to look at the other mutant so quickly he thought his neck might snap.

“What?” He said dumbly.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, “Come on, we don’t have all day! I’ll get you out, but you give me a copy of those files!” He hissed urgently.

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Jungkook said instead. Who was he to trust a pair of doe eyes?

“The most wanted mutant list by the anti-mutant government fraction, those files. I need it too, I’ll get you out, but give me a copy of it.” Yugyeom said.

Jungkook stood his ground, glaring at Yugyeom. He knows his figure is imposing, so he stared on the other boy in the eye, as he contemplates Yugyeom’s words. Surprisingly his earpiece is quiet. He’s not sure whether it’s because his hyungs are waiting for his answer or they decided to do something stupid like save his ass. He thought about it, he needs an easy out, since Yugyeom might tell people if he escape through the vents, and if Hoseok-hyung got involved too there would be more trouble coming their way.

And he does not know of Yugyeom’s mutations and it might just endanger him.

“Here, just plug it in here—“ Yugyeom said, he pulled out something from his pants pocket, Jungkook takes in the other’s outfit, worn out jeans, sweater and a jacket. _Cute_.

He pulled out a hard drive with a USB jack. “Just put it in there, it won’t take long. Trust me.” He said, looking up at Jungkook with those big brown eyes and that’s it. Jungkook can feel his resolve crumbling bit by bit.

“Fine, but you will get me out, and you will not mention this to anyone.” Jungkook relents, grabbing his flashdisk from his pocket before shoving it to Yugyeom. The other boy offered him a grateful smile as he plugged the device into the harddisk.

“Come on let’s get you out.” He said, pocketing the whole thing, and before Jungkook can protest Yugyeom pressed a gloved finger to his lips, “I’ll return it to you outside.”

Then without warning, he grab ahold of Jungkook’s wrist, opening the other and entering the long hallway. Yugyeom kept on draggin him and Jungkook looked down, hoping not to attract any attention even though the hallway is empty. He still feels a little bit too self-conscious.

“_Kook, I see you. Are you okay? Nod your head if you are okay and not in trouble_.” Hoseok hyung said through the earpiece.

Jungkook nodded, a bit to exaggerating but the tension is high on his body because he’s basically walking around in the lion’s den, hand by hand with the enemy without at protection. His face is everywhere.

“_Shit, well, good, keep your head down Kook_.” Namjoon’s voice filtered in.

“_Uh, hyung, Jin hyung just left the van and is about to enter the facility, you might want to stop him_.” Taehyung said through the comms.

“_Aish, it’s the mama bear instinct kicking in_.” Namjoon huffed, “_Yoongi stay here, and Tae don’t go anywhere. Kook, if anything happens just scream or whatever. Hoseok, as soon as Jungkook is out, you get out too_.” Namjoon said curtly.

Jungkook kept his face down and nodded robotically.

They exited the dark hallway through a door, and entered another bright hallway. This must be where the normal and mundane pro-mutants government facility is, Jungkook thought as he glance the brightly lit hallway from under his fringes.

“Hey Gyeom, who you got there?’ A voice asked and Jungkook felt his stomach drop.

Panic sets fire to his body and he felt hyper aware. He can feel his clothes scratching his skin, the body heat Yugyeom is producing from their close distance, and most importantly, Yugyeom’s gentle hold on his wrist. Jungkook shakes the feeling and focus on how dangerous this situation might become. Yugyeom positioned Jungkook to stand slightly behind him, his hand still firmly around Kook’s wrist.

From under his bangs, he can see that it was angel mutant, Jungkook can see his wings and dear god does it look amazingly magnificent. He nearly lift his head up if but then Yugyeom’s grip tighten at his wrist in an almost painful grip. He can feel both the two members of GOT7 eyes on him.

“Sorry hyung, I used my mutation on him because I got a scare. Just taking him out for a breather. He works here, I should’ve known better.” Yugyeom said smoothly and as apologetic as he can sound.

“Right, okay… I’ll be going to the meeting room.” He informed them, “And get well soon, do forgive my baby brother.” The mutant said, putting a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. He nodded timidly and soon the mutant left.

“Bye Mark-hyung!” Yugyeom called out, before dragging Jungkook again.

“_Oh god, I thought I had to save you Kookie_!” Hoseok wailed dramatically in his earpiece.

“_What, what happened_?” Yoongi asked back. As Hoseok hyung told the other of what happened, Jungkook can on sigh. He shifted his hand so that now he’s holding Yugyeom’s hand, this must’ve surprised the other because Yugyeom slows his pace and glance at Jungkook questioningly.

“That was close…” Jungkook said, glancing at Yugyeom who smiles tentatively at him.

“I know, right? But Mark hyung is a literal angel, so yeah…” He said.

“I almost looked up, thanks for… ya’know…” Jungkook mutters.

Yugyeom giggled cutely and Jungkook grabbed Yugyeom’s hand tighter, obviously surprised by the other’s reaction. “Yeah, Mark hyung does that. He has wings and literal angelic qualities, so be careful.” He explains briefly.

They continued to walk hand in hand and Jungkook wonders how big is the facility is. Better yet, he wonders if Yugyeom is taking him the right way. As soon as he entered the lobby, Jungkook felt his heart drop in relief he might just kiss Yugyeom out of happiness. Or pure attraction. Whatever.

They exited the glass panel door and cross the courtyard. At this point, Jungkook lifted his face, feeling more secure in the open and dark fields. He glance backwards at the rooftop and watch as a figure retreats. Yoongi hyung, he thought to himself.

“Right, babe, get out of there, I’ll wait for you in the courtyard.” Yoongi hyung’s voice said through the earpiece.

“Okay.” Hoseok hyung answered right back.

Once again, Jungkook sighed in relief. His family are alright.

They walk to the edge of the courtyard near the parking lot before Yugyeom stopped and let go of Jungkook’s hand and the latter felt something akin to disappointment settling in his heart. He turned around and pulled out the harddisk. He grabbed the flash disk and handed it over to Jungkook.

“Thanks, I guess..” He said, smiling sheepishly, “If my hyungs find out I’ll be dead.” He added.

Jungkook caught Yugyeom’s wrist instead. He does not have super hearing to listen to heart beat quickening, but as soon as his fingers landed on yugyeom’s pulse, it immediately quickened. Jungkook just wishes the other boy wasn’t wearing a glove.

So, Jungkook smirks at Yugyeom. “Nah, I should be thanking you.” He replied, before settling for a smile. “Thanks Gyeom.”

Yugyeom stammered, before he blushes. Oh man, Jungkook is whipped.

“So, do you want an autograph from a famous vigilante? As a thank you?” Jungkook asked, smirking lightly while Yugyeom had laughed, throwing himself back and Jungkook found himself admiring the long pale neck on display.

“Thanks, but no thanks. You’re not my first vigilante friend.” Yugyeom grinned back.

“Oh?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow curiously.”

“I much prefer a red spandex wearing nerd than you, Wonderboy.” Yugyeom said.

Jungkook felt himself pouting and something akin to jealousy was creeping inside his heart. “Well that’s a shame.” He mumbled, Yugyeom just smiled again and shook his head awkwardly.

“This situation is weird enough as it is. If JB-hyung knew I was helping you… Or just, being in your presence at a five feet radius…” He trailed off, before shrugging. “Just do your thing separately from us, okay? Can’t guarantee I’ll be able to save your stupid ass, Wonderboy.” Yugyeom said, slipping his hand away from Jungkook’s hold and punching him lightly in the shoulder.

“No more damsel in distress act like last time, huh? You graduated from me saving your ass to you saving my ass.” Jungkook smiled instead.

Yugyeom just snorted and shifted on his feet, stepping forward towards Jungkook, “This friendship is weird, but it’s nice knowing you, Kook.” He said.

Jungkook returned the smile with a smirk, he steps forward into Yugyeom’s face, close enough to feel the other’s breath on his face. “Pleasure’s all mine—“

“_KOOKIE! JEON JUNGKOOK_!”

Jungkook and Yugyeom stumbled backwards at the intrusion. Jungkook whipped his head and watch in annoyance as his brother, followed closely by Namjoon approached him.

“Are you okay? Oh my god, Kookie—“ The elder grab ahold of Jungkook’s face and tilt his head, checking for any injury before continuing to pat Jungkook’s shoulder, arm and body while rambling on about how he should be very careful and everything.

Jungkook is so fucking embarrassed, he knows he’s flustered and he glance at Yugyeom, they both looked at each other in the eye. Yugyeom looked amused and offered Jungkook a small grin.

“Uh, right, I’m fine, I uh…” Jungkook cleared his throat as he caught Jin’s hand and putting it away from him. Jin is frowning but he’s too panicked to even be bothered by it because well one, Jin just promptly exposed his and Namjoon’s secret identity to Yugyeom when he was rambling over Jungkook, and second is because Yugyeom is there.

“Who’s your friend?” Namjoon asked suspiciously, glancing at Yugyeom who stood rather awkwardly beside Jungkook, though there is a small smile present on his face.

“Hi hyungs, you might not remember me, but we’ve met.” Yugyeom said.

Jin and Namjoon continued to eye him for a moment, before Jin clapped his hands, “Yes! I remember! We met you when that crazy mutant who calls himself phoenix went rampaging the streets!” Jin hyung said in realization.

Jungkook watch as Yugyeom flinched at the statement but nodded anyways. “Yeah, that’s right, that was me.”

“Okay, so what are you doing here?” Namjoon cuts in before Jin can ask again. The leader of Jungkook’s group narrows his eyes in suspicion at Yugyeom and Jungkook felt the overwhelming urge to shove Yugyeom behind his back and pick a fight with Namjoon. Which is ridiculous as fuck.

Yugyeom stapped forward and patted Jungkook’s chest, “Jungkook came to say hi and he helped me out with some issues.” He said, “And so I wanted to thank him!” Yugyeom added, smiling lightly.

That was a complete lie, since Yugyeom was the one saving his ass, but Jungkook just nodded along with whatever it that Yugyeom is playing. It occurred to him that Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung does not know that Yugyeom is a part of GOT7 and it also occurred to him that Yugyeom is clearly aware of who Jin and Namjoon are but he’s playing it safe.

“Oh, okay…” Namjoon said awkwardly, before glancing at Jin. Jungkook looked at his brother who seems to eye them with genuine curiosity as if something is fishy and Jungkook prays that Jin does not do anything brash.

“Okay, well then, thank him.” Jin commanded, looking at Yugyeom dead in the eye, surprising the mutant with his bluntness. Jungkook glance from Jin, to Yugyeom, he repeated the action and stopped when Yugyeom looked embarrassed and sheepish.

“This is ridiculous, he’s said his thanks before you came here, let him be hyung, so you’re welcome Yugyeom, see you later.” Jungkook sighed, facing Yugyeom, the fact that his hyungs are being weird with Yugyeom annoys him to another level.

Surprisingly, enough the embarrassed expression on Yugyeom’s face melted away, he offered him a smile as his eyes crinkle prettily and he leaned forward. Before Jungkook can register what was happening something soft pecked Jungkook’s cheek.

_Did_—

_Did Yugyeom—_

_Oh god, what_—

“Oh wow, he malfunctioned.” Jin breathed out.

Jungkook snaps his head at his brother, looking wholly betrayed while Jin was trying to hide a smile. Namjoon looked surprised since his mouth is open and not closing at all. Jungkook found himself unable to form a sentence as he is aware about the heat on his cheeks, he turns his head to face a giggling Yugyeom.

“Hope I’ll see you soon, Jungkook, good bye!” He said, before running back into the governmental facility.

\--

Hoseok isn’t really one to be the mean hyung. That’s more of Yoongi’s area, while Hoseok is playful and loving and all the best qualitites smashed into one person. Or—multiple person, since his mutations enables him to copy other human’s looks.

So really, when they are back at their HQ—which is really just Jin and Namjoon’s joint apartment, after they clean up and ate, he wastes no time interrogating their baby.

“So, Kookie—“

“No, stop, I know where you’re getting at hyung.” Jungkook snaps.

Hoseok tilted his head and pouted, “But Kookie! You finally have a boyfriend!” He cheered, launching himself at Jungkook who’s sitting on the couch.

“Get off me—“ Jungkook’s screamed died in his throat as his eyes landed on Hoseok, who is now wearing the face of the object of Jungkook’s wet dream. The younger can only stammer and blush. Being the nice hyung he is, Hoseok turn back into his look before pulling Jungkook into a hug.

You’re so smitten it’s adorable.” Hoseok sighed.

“Finally, Kookie.” Taehyung slithers between Jungkook and Hoseok, “Finally you can stop being a grumpy bunny.” He smiles happiy.

“The reason I’m grumpy is because all of you are annoying!” He yells.

“Nu-uh, it’s cause you’re not getting laid.” Hoseok tuts shamelessly. The youngest covered is face in shame, but judging at his red ears, he is very, very extremely embarrassed. Hoseok continues to cuddle the youngest before a pair of arms pulled him away.

“Yah, I’m your boyfriend, cuddle me instead.” Yoongi said grumpily. Hoseok laughed instead and plasters himself at Yoongi’s side.

“You’re so whipped it’s disgusting.” Jimin butts in, jumping on the couch and putting one hand around Jungkook and the other hand around Taehyung.

“Speak for yourself, you little runt.” Yoongi snorted.

“Right come on, I haven’t decode the files but I know we’re all curious. The contents of this flashdisk will probably open automatically.” Namjoon said, entering the living room whie waving the flashdisk in front of them. Jin hyung followed closely and dumped himself in the love seat across from where Hoseok and Yoongi are seated.

Namjoon plugged the flashdisk to the big computer screen before them before things starting to pop up. A big flash of ‘MOST WANTED CLASS A MUTANTS’ appeared on screen before a list of names flickered through, Hoseok’s eyes catching some names on screen.

_Im Jaebum._

_Han Jisung._

_Park Jihyo._

_Jeong Jungkook._

_Kim Woojin._

_Khunpimook Bhuwakul._

_Kim Seokjin._

_Im Nayeon._

Hoseok blanches, because well, it has Jin hyung and Kook’s name there. He felt Yoongi’s grip tighten around him, and he glance sideways to watch as a terrified look takes place on Jin’s face while Jungkook’s stayed quiet, though there is a hard look on his face.

“_Shit_, shit we gotta—“ Namjoon blurts out, he turns to face Jin and for a moment Hoseok thought his leader might cry.

“No, no wait Joon, it’s still the class A.” Seokjin cuts him off, grabbing Namjoon’s hand and gesture the younger to look at the screen again.

The screen flickers again, showing a bright red ‘MOST WANTED HIGHLY DANGEROUS CLASS S MUTANTS’. Hoseok waits in anticipation, he felt himself fidget in his seat and watch as the screen reflected his face. For a moment he thought that the screen was broken but no…

Nope.

It’s his face. On full display. On the screen. Staring right back at him.

If this was a joke, Hoseok might belt out some notes from Reflection as if he was Mulan, but this is not a joke. This is real.

His heart drops.

“Fuck.” Yoongi cursed from beside him. His hand found Hoseok’s hand and he gripped tightly, as if he was afraid that Hoseok might just disappear.

He watch as different pictures of him appeared on screen, him transitioning into another person, or just him looking like Jung Hoseok. Panic sets in, but his mind haven’t quite grasp the situation yet. The government had classified him as one of the most dangerous mutants. Fuck.

Fuck.

“Oh no, no… I don’t want to die…” Hosoek cried miserably, he desperately want to run away and hide but Yoongi has a firm grip on him. He wanted to cry, or laugh at how absurd the situation is, but Hoseok gets why his dangerous. He can easily wears the President’s face and command anyone he wants.

“Hyung…” That was Taehyung, crawling away from Jimin to hug him, Hoseok immediately buried his face at the younger’s hair.

“Wait, there is more…” Jin cuts in.

Hoseok forced himself to look at the screen, he lifted his head up and squares his jaw.

A young boy, probably in the same age as Jungkook was smiling sweetly from the screen. Pale blonde hair and even paler skin with a cute dimple on his cheeks. Images of him went through the screen, Hoseok’s eye catches the sight of weird flowy red powers on screen.

Before finally another person appears on screen.

Hoseok’s eye widened in surprise as he registers the familiar face displayed before him on the screen and from the way Yoongi’s body tensed he’s surprised too, then he glance at Jungkook who has his eyes widened comically. Hoseok noticed that all of them are staring at Jungkook as if waiting for his reaction because—

None of them had really seen this coming. But then again, who expect Hoseok to be one of the most wanted dangerous class S mutant along with a pretty blonde guy who looks like he can’t even harm a fly?

“Yugyeom. That’s Yugyeom…”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos! Sorry for the mistakes hahaha


End file.
